The Light and the Darkness
by Ryouga Saiyuki
Summary: What do they believe in? What is their purpose? What is their answer?


||It shakes deeply within my heart  
|| While embracing the light and darkness  
||Chasing the dreams, we can't discard  
|| The love revives triumphantly  
  
Someone once told me that you are never alone if you never give up. The struggle between light and darkness will never truthfully end. Humans are too stupid. They make their death all the more painful but it does not even compare to this existence. The question remains: What is light without darkness? Cosmos or Chaos...what is your means and what is your end?  
  
||The colors of the sunset  
|| Are instantly beautiful  
||In my closed ocean of feelings  
|| A tear fell down  
||  
||The radiance will never come back  
|| I want freedom  
||Like the wind, that blows tomorrow  
  
WHY? No, I must not question. Who? No, it is only the mission. Where? I remember a day when it was only a game. On a sunset of blood and death, it all changed. With her death, I lost what was left of my heart in a single tear. What is left by a closed off void? Zero, when will I be a normal teenager? Can you tell me? Will I ever be free like the wind?  
  
||It shakes deeply within my heart  
|| While embracing the light and darkness  
||Chasing the dreams, we can't discard  
|| I want to find the one day  
||The endless  
|| Future that expands  
  
This war may or may not decide my future but I will determine my destiny. On a borrowed name, I will see a future where the Earth and Colonies will expand their intellect. Where children can enjoy a peaceful picnic after the circus? Is not a name but a label that confines you? I don't really have a name, so does that give me a future that is infinite in possibilities.  
  
||Every day fighting  
|| We miss each other's Hello, Good-bye  
||It would be nice to walk around  
|| Without getting injured  
||  
||The hope we shot at sky  
|| After the rain will paint a seven-colored rainbow  
  
The endless fighting is destroying us...the ideals I used to have. My innocence. Nevertheless, most of all, I miss them. The missions distance us so far. Will we ever find a day without someone murdered? Is this world really so cruel? Allah, why have you...no. It isn't your fault. Only ours and we must right our own wrongs. I just hope we're doing the right thing at the right time.  
  
||It shakes deeply within my heart  
|| Even when love is going be destroyed  
||For not forgetting the feeling of praying  
|| I want to always report  
||The insightful future  
|| That we believe  
  
Hah, my love kills everyone. Love is a joke and a cosmic one at that. Only Death is true. I am the ultimate truth, the random chromosome, and I am the darkness. I report your death to the world. Nevertheless, if I could I would pray again. However, this may be the last time Sister...Father. I used to see the future reflected through this cross but now the scythe is the only talisman that I will ever need.  
  
||You have taught me  
|| This kindness and this strength  
||  
||It shakes deep in heart  
|| I want to transcend the sadness  
||To not be defeated by a weak feeling  
|| I want to protect my love  
  
Please give me your strength Nataku--Meiran. It is only just to be kind...is it not? I will be the best fighter. I will not be weak like so many others who die in wars controlled by the unjust and weak. Who will give lives so little meaning? I will protect all that I have left. I will protect all that I have to gain. Please forgive me, Nataku...Sally.  
  
||It shakes deep in heart  
|| While embracing the light and darkness  
||Chasing the dreams, we can't discard  
|| The love revives triumphantly  
||In the shining future  
  
This is the future...may it be dark or brilliant. Only we can decide. I am the Queen of the World and I will see that Peace is restored. I will chase this dream because it is what I am and what I will never discard. The love in the world will revive and the people will see the errors of their ways. Moreover, war and poverty will rein---never more...I will never give up--never. The future is now.  
  
-Owari-  
  
If you change figure out the order then you are a true GW fan. I just kind of was used to express the cavalry of the song...when the tune is heroic. [sweatdrop] Hn, I think is this pretty good. For me.... [laughs nervously] I've wanted to write forever but I couldn't decide how to format it. Comments...will be wanted but not necessary for the mission. But what is unnecessary is that best gift of all, ne?Oh, tell me if I should expand on it, onegai. Here is the original lyrics by Tamura Naomi entitled Hikari to Kage o Dakishimeta mama from Magic Knight Rayearth:  
  
Mune no oku de furueteru  
Hikari to kage o dakishimeta mama  
Sutekirenai yume o omoi kakete  
Hokori takaku ai wa yomigaeru  
  
Yuuyake no iro ga  
Setsunaku kirei de  
Tozashite ita kokoro no umi ni  
Koboreta namida  
  
Kagayaki wa nidoto modoranai  
Ashita fuku kaze no you na  
jyuu ga hoshii  
  
Mune no oku de furueteru  
Hikari to kage o dakishimeta mama  
Sute kirenai yume o oikakete  
Itsuka mitsuketai  
Hateshinaku  
Hirogaru mirai o  
  
Tatakau mainichi   
Sure tigau Hello, Good-bye  
Kizutsukenai you ni  
Aruite yuketara ii no ni  
  
Sora ni hori nageta kibou ga  
Ame agari nana iro no niji o egaite  
  
Mune no oku de furueteru  
Ai ga kowaresou ni naru toki mo  
Inoru kimochi o wasurenaide  
Itsumo todoketai  
Shinjiteru  
Mienai mirai o  
  
Kimi ga oshiete kureta  
Sono yasashisa to sono tsuyosa mo  
  
Mune no oku de furueteru  
Kanashimi o koete shimaitai  
Yowai kokoro ni makenai you ni  
Ai o mamoritai  
  
Mune no oku de furueteru  
Hikari to kage o dakishimeta mama  
Sutekirenai yume o omoi kakete  
Hokori takaku ai wa yomigaeru  
Kagayaku mirai ni 


End file.
